Pevensie Parlor
by ZahraQ
Summary: A collection of short stories about the family bonding among the Pevensies. May include other friends of Narnia as well. Set in both Narnia and England.
1. Story:1 Dates and Suitors

**This is a collection of short-stories about the Pevensie's family bonding. I have started this collection with just three ideas in mind so I would greatly appreciate any new suggestions. :)**

* * *

**Story 1**

The young, dark haired girl, once known as Queen Susan, the Gentle in a country named Narnia walked purposefully down the street of Finchley towards her house. "

"They will have to answer me now." Susan Pevensie, for that was what she was called in this country England, muttered. She was a beautiful girl, at the gate of womanhood. As she walked down the street, many an eye turned towards her. Many people, mostly men, desired to offer her their assistance in whatever her business was but something in the way this young woman walked halted them. This was not just any ordinary, beautiful, English girl. The way she walked and her eyes darted around made everyone think of her as a fearless Queen going to face her enemy.

This furious young woman turned round the corner and there she could see her house. The front door was opened by perfect, manicured fingers and closed with a bang. Each step out of the eleven that she took on the drive and the four she took on the steps brought her closer to the person who was about to meet his doom at the hands of Susan Pevensie, the-not-so-gentle.

"Peter and Edmund Pevensie." She walked in the parlor of her house where five people were sitting. Everyone looked at her but she had eyes only for a blonde-headed and dark-haired boy. Anyone else would have writhed under the furious glare directed at them but the two boys matched her glare calmly.

"Yes, Susan." The blonde boy named Peter Pevensie, the eldest of the Pevensie sibling asked her.

Their parents, Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie along with the two youngest Pevensie, Edmund and Lucy watched the two older Pevensie in one of their many face offs. However, this time, the younger Pevensie brother was also included.

"Samuel was supposed to take me to a party at Mr. Wilson but he never showed up and just sent a note through his friend that he would not be able to come." Susan Pevensie said with steel in her voice. "Do you both have anything to do with it? For this is the sixth time that a boy has asked me out and had not showed up."

"If you give them such glares then I am not surprised that they did not show up." The youngest Pevensie girl, Lucy, muttered.

Try as hard as he wished, she could not help her lips from twitching upward in a smile. No matter how many dates her brothers had spoiled, no matter how much it annoyed her when her siblings tried to make her believe that a game they used to play in childhood was real, she still loved them all.

"What did you both do this time?" She asked, trying to maintain her former anger but that had long since dissolved and she failed miserably at any pretence of displeasure. She knew that it was her brothers who ruined all her dates but she could never figure out what they did to make the boys so afraid that most of the times they did not even show up.

"We? What did we do?" Her little brother asked with a suspiciously innocent face.

She was about to say something when her mother interjected. "Boys, I do not know what you all say to those boys neither do I want to know but please, stop doing this." Mrs. Pevensie said glaring at her two sons who just smiled cheekily. She continued. "Your sister is a grown up girl now. She should go to parties and meet new people."

"I don't care how old she is. She is till my sister and I don't like the way the boys look at her." Edmund pouted.

"I must agree with Edmund here. I don't like Susan to go out alone with those boys either. That too, so late." Mr. Pevensie said agreeing.

"Robert!" Mrs. Pevensie looked incredulously at her husband. "I can't believe you are supporting them. Susan just goes out with them to the parties and the boys are not bad. All the boys she has ever gone with belong to well-reputed families and many are your friend's children. You must be giving her your support in finding a boy and settling down in life, not helping your sons ruin her plans. And Peter, Edmund, don't you both want your sister to meet someone who would love her for her entire life, protect her and look after her well-being."

At this Edmund quickly said, "Well, Su doesn't need to go out anyone if that's the matter. Peter and I are there. We will love her for her entire life as we do now, we will protect her as we do now and we will look after well-being as we do now."

Two pairs of eyes looked at him exasperatedly but he just smiled cheekily and pushing his brother towards the two women said, "You deal with them. I have never been good at dealing with woman."

Susan took several deep breathes to calm herself and then repeated her question, "What did you both do this time?"

"Samuel, I think that was his name, was no trouble to deal with. Just a few life threats and he agreed not to wander with a five mile radius of you." Peter said casually, as if he was discussing weather.

"And Daddy?" Susan turned to her father. She did not glare, respecting him too much to do that.

"I? I did not do anything other than lending my rifle to Peter for the occasion." On hearing gasps from all three Ladies in the room, he quickly added. "I made sure to remove the bullets though. I don't want my sons to spend their lives in prison."

"Daddy…" Susan shook her head but had to smile at the sheepish grin her father gave to her and her mother. Robert Pevensie was formidable in wars but he knew that no man who had ever lived can match the wrath of a woman and so he had been quick to learn the ways to dissolve their anger.

He said, "Susan, I know you are growing up and you can go out to parties and balls but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. I have seen you grow from a little new-born in your mother's arm to this young woman standing before me and it hurts to see that you have grown up enough to leave us and settle in life. So is the case with your brother. We want you to be happy with someone who will love you unconditionally and irrationally forever and will be able to keep you happy in the most difficult situations of your life. However, most of the boys you go out with are nothing but empty skulls living off their parent's money. I want you to live with someone who will love you so much that you will never miss us."

Susan's eyes teared when she saw her father smile sadly at her. She had her arms around her father in a tight embrace in the next moment. Her sister Lucy said "Awwww…" but she ignored her. Soon her mother's arm was around her. Her father opened his arms wider and all the six Pevensie in the room came together in a family hug.

"I will always love and never will a time come when you are not around and I will not miss you all." Susan Pevensie said softly.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Six months later, the same dark-haired girl watched with glassy eyes as one by one five caskets were lowered in the ground, her family asleep in them forever. She wiped her tears and slowly whispered, "I miss you all."


	2. Story:2 Cookies

**Honestly speaking, I don't know where the muse for this story came from. The begining of this stroy was supposed to be the beginning of another story so, I will now have to think up something else for that story. As usual reviews and ideas are most welcome.**

**The nickname Ladybug for Lucy is not mine. It belongs to Star Dragon Fire. The same is for the nickname Butterfly for Susan though it is not used in this story. I cannot PM her so I have not been able to take her permission and if, Star Dragon Fire, you object to it then just tell me and I will remove it. :) Thank You**

**Also THANK YOU appaloosa128, MCH and CrepuscularSnidget for the review/favorite/follow. :) **

* * *

**Story 2**

"AAAHH" The three Pevensie male looked up at each other on hearing the shriek that echoed in the house, before getting up and dashing towards the kitchen. The sight that met their eyes when they reached the kitchen left them confused whether they should be horrified or amused, for standing before them, covered in white flour from head to toe was the youngest Pevensie of the house -Lucy Pevensie.

"Lu, what happened here?" Robert Pevensie, the little girl's father asked her, trying to keep his smile hidden when once he had made sure that his Ladybug was not hurt.

"I…cookies…flour." Lucy Pevensie tried to say something but the flour kept on getting into her mouth and she had to continuously spurt. Unable to even say anything she stomped her feet and waved her hands just like stubborn children did when they did not get what they want. Her brothers and father found her so adorable even when she was angry that despite the huge amount of flour covering her, her eldest, blonde-haired brother, in Narnia known as High King Peter, the Magnificent, and called Peter Pevensie in England, embraced her.

Her other brother, Edmund Pevensie offered her his hanky with which she dusted the flour off her face while her father ruffled her hair, the natural red-brown of her hair appearing through the thick coating of white. Once she was dusted enough that her face was visible, Peter asked, "What happened? Why are you covered in flour?"

"Indeed Lucy. I know it is called all purpose flour but if you wanted a fairer complexion then you could just have borrowed one of those creams Su uses." Edmund joked, earning glares from his father and brother and a pout from his sister. At the moment, Mrs. Helen Pevensie and Susan Pevensie were not at home otherwise the younger Pevensie boy would have got a stern reprimanding from his mother for laughing at his sister. But right now, glares and pouts were all he got.

Deciding to ignore her brother's comment Lucy Pevensie said in her sweet, musical voice which still held childish innocence despite coming from the mouth of a sixteen year old girl- that is, physically, in truth Lucy Pevensie was quite a lot older than what her body showed. "I was trying to make cookies for you all. I remembered seeing Aunt Martha making some and it looked easy so, I decided to try but the flour container was kept so high that I could not reach it and when I did manage to reach it, it opened and fell on me.

Suppressing his desire to chuckle, Robert Pevensie asked, "Why were you trying to make cookies anyway?"

"Because Mummy likes cookies and Edmund too does. He had said yesterday that he wanted to eat cookies but Mum said that there were none in the house, so, I wanted to make them for him. Moreover, Mummy says that I should learn to cook now." Lucy said looking up at the three men who loved her more than anyone else did, if you just exclude the mighty Lion, Aslan. But then, His love for everyone and everything is incomparable.

"Cook?" Edmund Pevensie asked raising his eyebrows. "Please don't become all lady-like. We like our little, pampered sister more." The other two Pevensie nodded their head and Edmund offered. "But, if you want to make cookies, we can help."

"Really? Will you all?" she asked excited, but then stopped and stared at her brothers and father. "Does anyone of you know how to make cookies?"

They just shrugged and Peter said, "Just as much as you do."

"I take that is a 'no'?" She sighed but then clapped happily the next moment. "Let's make cookies. It will be a surprise for Mummy and Su." And these four Pevensie stepped into their future battle field, the kitchen.

Thus, it was this occasion that finally led to two dark-haired Pevensie women returning home to flour covered husband/sons/brothers and sister/daughter.

"What is this?" Helen Pevensie, better known as Mrs. Pevensie asked shocked as three of her children stood before her. Their varying height and Lucy's long hairs were the only thing telling her which heap of white flour was which one of her children. Susan Pevensie dropped her shopping bags as she stared at the horrible condition of her siblings. She made a mental note to braid Lucy's hair herself, just to see that she washes it properly and get her brothers to brush their hairs thoroughly. Her father sat on the sofa with just a little less flour on his person than his children. The amount was less only in the sense that his face was slightly visible, blonde was visible at some places from underneath the white powder on his head and Susan could just make out the color of the clothes he was wearing.

"What were you all doing?" Helen Pevensie shrieked at her three children who were standing in a line and staring down at their clasped hands.

"We were…trying to make cookies and…" Edmund trailed off.

"And?" Mrs. Pevensie prompted. "Horrible as you all might be at cooking I don't think this is a condition you all could have achieved simply in the process of cooking."

"We got into….a small…flour fight…" Lucy Pevensie said giving her mother her best puppy-dog face but it was useless since through the thick layer of flour on her face, her expression was not visible.

Mrs. Pevensie took several deep-breaths to calm her before turning to her husband. "Please tell me you were caught in the cross-fire when you were trying to stop them."

"I would have said this, my dear." Robert Pevensie replied. "But I cannot since in when I married you, I vowed to be honest with you and you do not truly want me to lie in front of the kids. I would be setting a bad example for them."

Helen's eyes widened while Susan asked laughing incredulously. "Daddy you too?"

"What?" He asked when he saw heard the quite chuckles of his three flour covered children and saw the expression on his clean wife and daughter's face. "The boys were ganging up against my little Ladybug. I had to help her."

Again Helen Pevensie took deep breaths while her eldest daughter shook her head. "Judging from the amount of flour heaped on you I assume you all used all the flour that was in the kitchen."

"Sorry." Lucy's quite, timid, laughing and childish voice dissolved all of Helen Pevensie's anger and she was left smiling at her uncontrollable lot, which, much to her amusement, also included her husband.

"I will go and clean the kitchen." She sighed and turned to her eldest daughter. "Susan, dear, see to it that your siblings and father are clean and presentable by dinner-time."

"Okay Mummy." She replied as her mother walked off towards the kitchen.

One of her sibling, Edmund, she guessed from his height and his muffled voice, said, "Out of all the four culprits here, I am the most experienced trouble-maker." He began. "And over the years, my experience has taught me that elders should never be sent to the scene of crime."

As the meaning of his words sank in, the four Pevensie looked at one another and then, as if on cue dashed towards their room just when their Mrs. Pevensie's angry voice rang out.

"PETER! EDMUND! LUCY! ROBERT! WHAT DID YOU ALL DO HERE?!"

Susan Pevensie just shook her head and picking up her bags went to the room she shared with her sister to catch hold of her and try out the new hair-style she had seen in a magazine on her sister's brown-red hair…


	3. Story:3 Stalkers

**Hi there. I again started writing the one I had planned and again ended up writing a new story altogether. This story is basically sibling fluff between Edmund and Susan and the other characters appear only later in the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Story 3**

"Ed" Susan Pevensie shook her younger brother's shoulder lightly, making sure that her older brother, Peter doesn't wake up. However, when she had decided to finally tell him the truth, she knew she had to do it before he goes to sleep. Her brother in question, named Edmund Pevensie was known to be a heavy sleeper and she suspected that by the time he woke up, the entire house, if not all the neighbours too, would be up.

Once.

Twice

Thrice, she tried to shake him or whisper his name but to no avail. Hence, she retreated to her last resort, which she had hoped to avoid since it would make him grumpy and irritated. Placing her left hand over his mouth tightly, she pinched his bare arm. The next moment she found herself restraining her scream as her brother hissed in her ear. "Who are you?" Her hand was twisted behind her back clasped in her little brother's iron grip and she was face-down on the floor.

"Eddie, it's me, Susan." She managed to choke out.

"Su?" Her brother let go of her and helped her up from the floor. "What are you doing here?" He was not bothering to keep his voice low and Susan hushed him. Though her older brother was also just as deep a sleeper as her younger one, she did not want to take any risks.

Her brother looked at her in confusion and Susan, grabbing his hand, pulled him along to the empty parlor of the house. She was wearing her night-gown under her robe but her brother was wearing just his vest and pajama trousers, the consequences being that he began to shiver as soon as they exited the boys room and came out in the corridor. "Su, can I just go and grab a robe? It's cold here." Her brother muttered the last part.

She nodded and whispered. "Meet me in the parlor." With that she gracefully swept away from him, towards the parlor of the house of Pevensies.

Suppressing a huge yawn, Edmund Pevensie walked back into his room and putting on his shirt, grabbed a warm robe, which belonged to his eldest sibling Peter. He began descending the stairs while putting on his robe. "What is it Su?" He was not looking at her and was tying the belt of his robe when he entered the parlor which was why he did not see his sister's distraught expression.

As he went and sat down beside her on the sofa, he saw her face in the light of the merry flame blazing in the fireplace. Instantly guilt flooded him before he observed the bruise on her face carefully. He was not a healer but he knew that his sister did not receive this bruise when he had thrown her off him on the floor. This was a slap-mark. Anger boiled in him and his eyes became furious. "Who did this?" The way he asked the question clearly promised a doom for the one in question.

"Ed." Susan said trying to calm herself as well as her murderously angry brother. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" He hissed. "You expect me to remain calm when I see a slap-mark on my sister's face."

"It's not a sla-" Susan tried to say this but stopped at a look from his brother. Instead she said. "Listen to me Ed." She said soothingly. "I am telling you this because I know you will be the most calm-headed about it and think before you act."

Edmund was about to say something but she held up her hand and he quieted. "Even if you can not remain calm, try not to shout. I don't want to face Dad or Peter about it or even Mum or Lucy for that matter yet." When he nodded she began. "There is this guy…" And it was on that night of seventh April 1947 that Susan Pevensie told her younger brother about her biggest problem for the past six months. "

Edmund Pevensie was appalled. A crazy chap had been stalking his sister, blackmailing and threatening her for the past six months and he was not even aware of it. "Why didn't you tell me about it to us earlier?" Try as hard as he wanted, he could not help but be a tiny bit annoyed at her. He had to control his temper though. Susan was already very frightened and it would not do for him to lash out at her. Grasping her, he pulled her closer to him and held his sister close by his side. As her sobs and sniffles subsided, his anger cooled down into a deadly calm. It was a calm that had been tempered and molded by his teacher Oreius and turned into a deadly and lethal weapon. Whoever that boy was, was aboit to face his doom for hurting Susan Pevensie.

"I didn't want you all to worry uselessly." Susan sniffled. "I thought I could manage him, but he wouldn't leave me alone. He had asked me out, threatened and blackmailed me to come to parties with him or meet him somewhere alone but this evening when I was returning from Chelsea's house he said that if I did not come to meet him at his friend's place, I will have to pay for this. When I said 'no' again, he slapped me."

Again his anger boiled and again Edmund Pevensie suppressed it. He knew that if he kept on reprimanding his sister for not telling him earlier, she would break down. So, instead, he asked. "I didn't notice any bruise on your face when you came home…"

Susan coughed self-consciously and said slowly. "I covered it up with make-up."

"Please Edmund, I am sorry, I did not tell you earlier but I was frightened and I thought he would go away. But…. Ed, please do not act rashly. This was why I told you, not Dad or Peter, because they would have left the house right now and searched him out throttled him right away." Susan pleaded with her brother.

Edmund took a few deep breaths and then asked," You know that I will tell it to Peter and Dad? They have to know this." Susan nodded and Edmund continued. "Where had he called you? What does he look like and what is his name?"

Susan gave him all the information he asked for and then allowed her little brother to take her back to her room. "Go to sleep." He said tucking her in her bed. He softly kissed her forehead and left his sisters' room after his Gentle sister has succumbed to a peaceful slumber.

Two days later, three Pevensie made their way to the small house on the out-skirts of town.

"Listen boys. I don't want you both to cross your limits." Mr. Pevensie warned his two sons and they nodded. "Just warn him…in your way."

Both the boys smirked and the oldest of the three Pevensie male left after dropping his sons there. The remaining two Pevensie looked at each other and going up to the door, knocked.

"I knew you would come sweet hea-" that vile boy stopped short when he saw the two Pevensie brothers with murder in their eyes.

"Hello, dear Wilfred…" Edmund Pevensie smiled an evil smile and both the brothers stepped into the house.

What happened after that... I suppose its better we don't know it since we do not want to think of our beloved Pevensie Brother's as evil and what they found inside that house did not help them deal with their already murderous intent. However, I will just tell you that from then on Wilfred considered every girl he saw, his sister and as for Susan, I cannot tell you what he did when he saw her next because he never did meet her again.

Now the next evening, all the Pevensie were sitting in their parlor once again when Susan retold her story to everyone. Peter and Edmund were furious even though they had made sure that the boy was punished, both, by them as well as by British law. Not that the brothers were allowed to go free without a warning from the police as well. Mr. Pevensie was sad, Lucy was worried but knew that her brothers had seen to the matter, and as for Mrs. Pevensie, she was appalled.

"I still cannot believe you did not tell it to us earlier." Mr. Pevensie sighed, shaking his head, after the entire family had reprimanded Susan for keeping it a secret.

"I thought I could deal with him." Susan said sheepishly.

"Deal with him?" Peter almost yelled at her. "He was a crazy psycho. If you had gone to that house…he had spiked the drinks with drugs."

Susan recoiled and snuggled closer to her father. "Peter, calm down." Her father said to his son.

A few minutes and her brother had calmed down. "Susan", her father began when he was sure that none of his son was going to burst out again. "I know you were scared and you thought you could deal with him, you should have told us. We are your family dear, and we will always be there for you no matter how small and insignificant you think the matter is."

Her brothers and sister nodded and her mother said. "Susan, you think you can protect yourself, and maybe you can, I don't know, but remember your father and brother are always there to protect you and if you ask them they will not over react. At least I hope they will not." The last part was directed at the two brothers who grinned.

"Can we over-react just a little?" The younger Pevensie brother pleaded but then shut his mouth when he saw the number of yes glaring at him.

"Boys…" Lucy Pevensie muttered but Susan corrected her. "Brothers…"

And thus, it was how that the Pevensie brothers got rid of their sister's first and last stalker since after that first one, no one was stupid enough to mess with any Pevensie girl ever again…


	4. Story:4 Careers

**Career**

The two eldest Pevensie, Helen and Robert, were sitting on the parlour sofa, drinking a warm mug of coffee when their youngest daughter and son, Lucy and Edmund, walked in. Mrs. Helen Pevensie nodded disapprovingly at the state of her daughter.

"Lucy..." She sighed seeing her daughter walking barefoot and her hair wild and uncombed. "Why are you walking around barefoot? And go and do your hair properly like a lady."

Only her years of experience in dealing with similar remarks from her sister in Cair Paravel prevented Lucy from making a face. However, she was not the only one who disliked such proprieties when she was in her own house. Her father, Robert Pevensie, just laughed and patting the seat on his left, said, "Come and sit here Ladybug."

Silently rejoicing on not having to go back to her room, she quickly took her place beside her father while Edmund sat across the table on the other sofa. "Robert." Mrs. Pevensie looked at her husband exasperated. "You are spoiling her."

"Hey, you have got Susan all like you; I want a daughter like me too." The war veteran Robert Pevensie laughed. He had always been very loving towards his children, more so after being separated from them for so long. The fact that he was a father as much as a friend to them had made it easier for him as well as his children to get back on with life despite the changes that had came over his children.

"You have got two sons. Make them as much like you as you want. Leave the daughters to me. They should grow into proper lady and you and the boys are not helping at all." Helen Pevensie glared at her husband who just shrugged while the two children present there stifled their chuckles.

Helen was going to say something more when her eldest son and daughter walked in as well. Susan Pevensie, the eldest daughter sat beside Edmund and Peter sat beside her. Susan, with her hair neatly combed and pulled back in an elegant bun, her feet in a delicate black shoes and looking prim and prom from head to toe, was looking the exact opposite of Lucy. Much to the delight of her younger brother, she had also brought four mugs of hot chocolate.

Lucy threw a pleading glance at her eldest brother, who understood the matter and quickly started a new conversation.

"So, Ed, decided what you are going to be pursuing yet?" Peter obviously knew the answer but had asked this question since it was the first that came to his mind.

"Well..." Edmund said thinking. "I think I will pursue law. I hope to become a lawyer and then eventually a judge." He said looking at his brother and sharing a secret smile with his younger sister.

"That's great Ed." His mother approved and then looking at her elder son said, "At least I won't be worrying sick while you work, unlike as is the case with someone else."

"Mum..." Peter groaned. It had been three years since he had told his parents about his choice of joining the army. But, it seems his mother would never get over with her fear of wars and army.

"Don't 'mum' me Peter. You should not really expect me to have got over my fear of war or the nightmares I got after your father left for war so soon." Mrs. Pevensie had almost started shouting at the end. Peter had the decency of looking a bit guilty on causing his mother so much tension. Mr. Pevensie patted his wife's shoulder reassuringly while Edmund turned to Lucy. "Lu, what are you planning to do once you complete school?"

"Umm, I plan on becoming a doctor." Lucy piped up.

"A nurse. That is a good choice indeed Lucy." Mrs. Pevensie nodded. "Your Aunt Julie was also a nurse before she married."

"No, mum, not a nurse. I want to become a _doctor_." Lucy corrected.

"A doctor? I haven't heard of any woman becoming a doctor." Mrs. Pevensie frowned. "That is a profession for men."

"What is it to us if no other woman has become a doctor before?" Mr. Pevensie came to his daughter's rescue. "My Ladybug will be the first. Moreover, don't you remember what the nurse and the Headmistress of her school said three years back? She was able to help her classmate's injury far more efficiently and quickly than even the nurse. The nurse herself accepted that."

"Oh yes, I do remember. During the Parent-teacher meeting, they would not stop praising her." Mrs. Pevensie brightened up at the thought. "Well, if that's what you want to do, we will not stop..."

"I just hope you don't glare and yell at your patients like you used to yell at us." Edmund snickered. "Otherwise, the poor chap may or may not die of his injury, but he will surely die of heart attack."

As everyone else laughed Lucy yelled indignantly at her brother. "Hey! It was not my fault that you and Peter are more fidgeting than a squirrel when injured."

Helen and Robert Pevensie were confused as to when the boys had been injured but over the years since the children returned from Professor's house they had begun ignoring some of the more confusing aspects of their children's comments.

"Wait, you cannot really expect us to sit tight while you all prodded and poked at our wounds." Peter said looking at his youngest sister.

"No, Pete, Ed, you both did squirm a lot more than necessary." Susan defended her little sister.

And that, my friends, was the beginning of a happy banter among the four Pevensie children...

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

It was a day after her family's funeral when Susan Pevensie opened the post that had arrived that day. Her little sister Lucy had been accepted in the best Medical college of Great Britain; the very hospital that had declared her 'Dead on Arrival'...


End file.
